


Detective Dearbon Vs. Team Flash

by Electrickittenshark



Series: So Sue Me! [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrickittenshark/pseuds/Electrickittenshark
Summary: My version of how Sue Dearbon/Sue Dibny ends up meeting Team Flash. It is an inversion of how Team Flash met Ralph Dibny. Sue digs into Star Labs' shady activity and threatens to reveal all of their secrets. Barry tries to meet her half way.





	Detective Dearbon Vs. Team Flash

It’s been a few months since Sue joined the CCPD. Singh has tasked her with cracking down on all of the meta-human trafficking and experimentation in Central City. While, Joe has been showing her the ropes and teaching her how to use all of the anti-meta human tech. He walks over to her desk and spots a gigantic pile of color-coded files on Star Labs. 

 **Joe:** **( _Mumbles to himself_ )** The hell? **( _Asks cautiously_ )** Why are you investigating Star Labs? **( _Looks at the list of suspects_ )** Ramon and Snow are suspects? Listen, they are good people. Cisco has helped CCPD with all of the tech stuff and given us most of our weapons against metas. There ain’t nothing wrong with Star Labs. 

 **Sue:** Isn't it the same lab which was run by a murderous sociopath who knew that particle accelerator explosion could happen but he went ahead with his little science fair project anyways?

 **Joe:** Uh…

 **Sue:** Detective West, why shouldn’t I investigate Star Labs? That place is shady as hell. I wouldn't be surprised if they _were_ playing a part in selling and buying metas. There is just too much weird shit happening in that area.

Joe panics and runs up to Barry’s lab.

 **Barry: _(Smiles_ )** Hey, Joe.

 **Joe:** **( _Whispers_ )** Barry, she is on our asses! 

 **Barry:** Who?

 **Joe:** Dearbon. She is hell-bent on investigating Star Labs.

 **Barry:** Okay we’ll talk with the rest of them team, bring her over and clear things up. Easy.

 

Later that day, Barry speeds over to her office and brings Sue to Star Labs.  

 **Sue:** Well, thanks for the free ride, Flash.

 **Flash:** **( _Vibrates his vocal chords_ )** There has been a bit of a misunderstanding. I have been told that you suspect that Star Labs is involved in meta-human trafficking and experimentation. We are not involved in anything like that. In fact—

 **Sue:** **( _Speaks bluntly_ )** Were you behind the giant blue, city sucking sky portal that appeared four years ago?

 **Cisco:** Well that was result of a couple of complications with time travel…

 **Sue:** Did you not play a part in opening up the city to threats from another world by creating the breaches?

 **Cisco: _(Speaks nervously_ )** We may have played a tangential role in that…Maybe. Maybe.

 **Sue:** I have a source, telling me that you were behind horrifying and unnatural thunderstorm two years ago.

 **Flash:** Well, that’s really on me.

 **Sue:** Well at least tell me that you didn't play a part in exposing bus 405 to dark matter.

Cisco laughs nervously and awkwardly tries to turn his head away from Sue’s relentless and reprimanding stare.

 **Sue:** You did, didn't you? I can see through your soul, Ramon. It seems like to me, you guys just clean up messes which you created in the first place. Am I supposed to give you a damn cookie for that? You seem like nice enough people, but I don't really trust you based on your past actions.

 **Flash:** Look, we can explain everything. It's really not that bad. Please listen to us….

 **Sue:** **( _Speaks bitterly_ )** Are you not the same people who threw a bunch of metas in a creepy ass pipeline prison without a fair trial?

Caitlin quietly nods her head and all of the color starts draining out of Cisco’s face.

 **Cisco:** How did you know about that?

 **Sue:** **( _Starts ranting_ )** How do I know about that? Here's the more important question. Why should I trust a bunch of people who illegally imprison meta-humans and deny them a basic right? For all I know you’re going to throw me in there to shut me up. Well, I’m not going to shut up. Every one of you, deserves to be in jail.

 **Cisco: _(Speaks in a tone of frustration)_** Listen lady, Iron Heights wasn’t equipped to deal with metas at that point. We were just doing what needed to be done to protect the city. You are not helping anyone by spilling the beans here.

 **Sue:** Let me ask you a fun little question. When you kept the metas in the pipeline for a year, did you ever let them see their friends and family? 

The room suddenly becomes very quiet.

 **Sue: _(Glares at the Flash)_** What if **_you_ ** were denied that right, in prison? What if someone **_you loved_ ** was denied that right, in prison?

Her harsh words pierce Barry’s conscience. No one in the room has the heart to answer her question. 

 **Sue:** **( _Speaks coldly_ )** I think we are done here. 

 

Sue leaves Star Labs determined to rat them out and shut them down. She is disillusioned after genuinely respecting Joe and the Flash. Meanwhile Barry is descending into a guilt spiral while trying to make his way over to Sue’s office. Sue takes all of her files off her desk and then suddenly she hears a ‘Whoosh’ sound. She turns around to see the Flash. He starts to take his cowl off and Sue stops him. 

 **Sue:** Keep the damn mask on! I know it's you Allen. Do you _really_ think that revealing your face will make me trust you more?

Barry takes his mask off anyways and Sue just rolls her eyes.

 **Barry:** I thought showing you my true identity would help you let your guard down.

 **Sue:** No, not gonna happen. Face reveals don't earn trust, actions do. Allen, you have to be more vigilant about hiding your secret identity. I mean what's the point of having a secret identity if you don't keep it a secret? Do you just barge into a bar and scream ‘I’M THE FLAAAAAASH’? 

 **Barry:** Well…

 **Sue:** What if I was evil? What if I sold this info for a life-time supply of waffles? What if I decided to leak your secret identity to the world for fun? For all you know I am an obsessive stalker who practices the dark arts and has a Flash shrine in her bedroom with little a voodoo doll of you.     

 **Barry:** Well, I trust you.

 **Sue** : Well, I think that blindly trusting people is stupid.

 **Barry:** Look, that’s not the point. If we all go to jail, then the city loses its main line of defense against threats. **( _Sighs_ )** I regret going along with Eobard’s choice to have the pipeline prison, to this day. I think we justified a very horrible choice by telling ourselves that we were doing the right thing.

At the end of the day Sue is a pragmatist and she realizes that the city will probably be screwed without The Flash or Star Labs. 

 **Sue:** God, I hate how much the city depends on the Flash. **( _Sighs_ )** You have no idea how disheartening and disappointing it is for me to learn that the hero of the city, a meta himself, had no problems with violating other metas’ rights like that. You can’t play god like that and pass judgement on an entire person’s life. That’s a huge abuse of power on your part and it's horrifying because you are basically a speed god. I know that they are criminals, but they are people too. They didn't deserve to be thrown into that awful pipeline based on _your_ flawed verdict.

 **Barry:** You’re right. I know that I have god like powers, but I’m not this perfect omniscient being. I make dumb mistakes from time to time and I am still trying to be a better superhero, every single day. I’m glad that you are honest enough to call me out. **( _Smiles and sighs_ )** I was _waaaaay_ in over my head when I started out as the Flash. When the particle accelerator explosion happened, we exactly didn't know how to deal with the metas and we just made things up as we went along.

 **Sue:** You basically played out the super-powered version of the Stamford Prison Experiment. 

Don't get me wrong you have done a lot of good as the Flash, but you have only dealt with a part of the problem here. Not every single meta is going to put on a dumb costume to fight crime or take over the world. There are a lot of innocent metas struggling to hide their powers and lead a normal life.

 **Barry:** I know.

 **Sue:** Allen, you are a very lucky man. You have an amazing support system and the means to understand your powers. Not every meta out there has that luxury. Can you imagine the kind of fear, loneliness and helplessness some of them feel on a regular basis? There are metas out there who can't protect themselves and exploitative people like Amunet Black, kidnap them and sell them. They have their lives, freedom and families taken away from them. I’m trying to do my best here, but I don’t have a lot of resources or leads or people backing me up. I have to do a lot with very little.

 **Barry:** Let me help you. Let us help you. We have studied multiple metas and maybe we can help you track some of them down.

 **Sue:** I’m not going to join your cute little Team or become besties with you. I still don't trust you, but shit needs to get done and I could use your resources. If you lend me your scientific knowledge and tech then I’ll keep your secret. 

 **Barry:** Deal.

 

Later that day, Ralph is chatting with Joe over coffee and donuts at CCPD. Joe is recounting Sue’s first meeting with Team Flash and how she almost ratted them out. 

 **Ralph:** Wow, she sounds like a real stick in the mud.

 **Joe:** She has a point, though. I think she was pissed at us because she cares so much. At the end of the day, she just wants to do what we do, protect and help people.

 **Ralph:** Eh, I can see where she is coming from. Plus, she made fun of Barry. I kinda wish I was there to see that though. **( _Munches on donuts_ )** By the way, thanks again, for the recommendation Joe. **( _Wipes her fingers against his pants_ )** It means a lot.

 **Joe:** Hey, we were short on cops, so I told Singh, ‘Maybe we could hire Dibny, he isn’t that bad.’ and he actually said yes. You know, he _could_ pair you up with someone. **( _Smiles cheekily_ )** For all you know you could end up working with _her_.

Ralph’s eyes wander around and he spots Sue’s photo on the wall of the precinct.

 **Ralph:** She’s cute. You know what, maybe I _wouldn't_ mind working with her. **( _Smiles_ )** When can I start?

Joe chuckles and smacks Ralph on the shoulder.


End file.
